


Reassurance

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, No Plot, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: Laura has insecurities like anyone else.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff piece on Laura and her own insecurities.  
> No plot to this. not even a character study. 
> 
> just a short piece to help me through writer's block on something else.

“I’ll be back”. They all say “I’ll be back”. No one ever comes back. They never fucking come back.

So Laura hates, _hates_ , that phrase. Those wretched three fucking words. She hates them.

After her mother left saying, “I’ll be back”; after her mother left and never picked up her phone, or answered her texts, she asked all her friends, everyone who mattered in her life to never say those words to her. To instead say, “I’ll be back at (A Certain Time)." She asked all of them to respond immediately, even if it’s just, “I’m busy. I’ll text when I can”. Anything that doesn’t leave her hanging for hours or days on end. So that she knows that they still care. That they’re thinking about her.

Because now, “I’ll be back” sounds hollow and cold and distant to her. “I’ll be back” sounds like “I don’t care anymore” to her. And a day without response, a fucking week, or _months_  without response, feels like, “I don’t want you in my life anymore.”

So when Carmilla texted, “I’ll be back”, she shut down. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. Carmilla didn’t care about her anymore. She was leaving her.

And the world came to a stop. Everything froze.

And then... it pressed play; she went ballistic. She started pacing the floor, pulling at her hair, biting her hand in an effort not to scream. Her thoughts sped up, trying to understand where everything had gone wrong, asking herself what she did for Carmilla to leave her like this. Her mind spiraled down into a dark hole. Everything shrank.

And then the message tone pinged on her phone. She glanced at it and saw it was Carmilla. She opened it immediately, and starting laughing in relief while feeling her tears run down her cheeks. The words, “Sorry. I hit send before I meant to. I’m coming back. I’ll be back around 5 in the morning. Don’t wait up for me. Love you cupcake”, stared back at her from her phone. In moments, her heart broke and was put back together again. That was... exhausting.

She texted back, “Thanks for clarifying. That was scary. Do you want anything to eat? I can have some blood prepared for you”. She set the phone down, not waiting for a text back and went to get herself something to eat. Her phone pinged again and she read, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Love you.”.

Maybe the three words will never be okay to hear. But maybe one day, she’ll learn that not everyone can immediately respond.  
But it was still nice to find someone that really cared, who didn’t mind reassuring her 15 times a day. Someone who didn’t laugh at her for it. Didn’t brush her off.

It wasn’t perfect. But... it was enough.        


End file.
